


Flowers for A New Beginning

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Partial Nudity, Romance, Weddingggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: It’s the night before their wedding. Jon has a surprise prepared for his love. A bouquet of roses that signify the start of everything that changed the history of Westeros. Most importantly, the union of fire and ice.





	Flowers for A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~ I decided to post these last two fics sooner than planned. Thanks to so many people liking the first 2 hehe. So here's the 3rd part! They're gonna get married~ I'm super excited for you guys to read this! I personally had a lot of fun writing this :). 
> 
> I encourage you to read the other two first before this one hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy~

"There. It is done, your Grace." Missandei exclaimed snipping off the last bit of thread. Taking a step back to regard her queen she gasped with a hand to her chest. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Lord Snow will be blown away when he sees you tomorrow." Dany could hear the emotion in her dear friend's voice. 

"Thank you." Dany trailed a hand along the sheer gauzy layer of lace covering the ivory bodice that clung to her lithe figure like a glove. Being backless, the gown left her pale, cream-colored skin exposed to the cool breeze blowing in through the open windows. Sheer lace sleeves ran the length of her arms and ended at the top of her wrists. To finish the dress off, a silk skirt, overlaid with the same gauzy lace material, flowed down to the ground around her bare feet as she stood in front of a full length mirror that was propped up in the middle of the room for a final fitting before her wedding. 

"I can't believe this is happening, Missandei!" Dany spun around to face her best friend and hand maiden. Her skirt flared out and settled down once more with a swish. An utter look of disbelief painted her features, which contradicted greatly with the grinning quirk of her lips and twinkling lilac eyes. "It has been so long since I've felt this happy. Is this all just a dream?" A lovely dream like a mist that could slip through the gaps of her fingers.

"No, your Grace. It is not a dream. It's happening and you best start believing it. I'm so happy for you!" Grasping Dany's hands in her own, a teary eyed Missandei gave their joint hands a swing, reassuring her queen.

Pitter-patter went the beat of her heart, her reflection in the mirror beaming back at her. Dany's heart thrummed with nervous excitement. She was to be wed come morning. To her lord, her family, her lover, her Jon.

Marriage, as a military tool to bind families and unite kingdoms was something she wasn't foreign to. This time, it would be a marriage out of love. Now this was something she had never experienced before. To be sharing your life with someone whom you gave your heart to willingly and theirs given to you in return. The thought of it terrified her but simultaneously thrilled her to no end.

She never thought she'd be doing this, never thought she'd be brave enough to commit to anyone after how horribly her first marriage ended. Back then, a willing bride she was not. Over time, however, she had come to love her sun and stars, Khal Drogo. He had promised her so much and her son, he was meant to do such great things. Sadly, none of those promises were ever fulfilled. They were taken away from her too soon, leaving her heart battered and bleeding. Since then, she swore to keep that precious organ beating within her chest behind a barricade of bricks made of steel, to not care for anyone romantically ever again, to protect it from getting hurt.

Of course, over the years numerous suitors had approached her asking for her hand in marriage. The wealthy lords and ladies never asked out of love. They barely even knew her and she them! They were all hoping to forge political bonds that would ultimately benefit themselves or to put it more crudely, to succeed in bedding a beautiful, powerful conquest. Not once had she put forward or accepted such proposals unless absolutely necessary. Her heart and love were reserved solely for her children. She was content to live the rest of her days that way. Her dragons would be enough.

Life though, isn't the most predictable. It always has unforeseeable things in stored for everyone. Shortly after her return to Westeros, an insufferable, honourable king tore down her walls and strode into the throne room of her heart, bringing with him the ice of the North and unbeknownst to her, the other half of her soul. He was the ice that would never douse out her flames and she was the fire that never melted his frost. Together, they harmonized brilliantly, a song of fire and ice.

After a tiring day of finalizing the finishing touches for the wedding and the final fittings of her wedding gown, the weary queen of the Seven Kingdoms stumbled to her chamber, well her and Jon's chamber to be exact. Ever since their victory during the Great War, almost two years ago now, they never spent a night apart. Having nearly lost each other too many times to count, they couldn't bare to be separated again, not anymore. Therefore, every night they would retreat to her chamber. In each other's arms they found solace. Holding each other, needing the reassurance that the person they loved wholeheartedly was alive, safe and warm.

As the door swung open, Dany's olfactory senses came to life by the stimulation from the sweetest floral scent that she had ever smelt. Closing the door with a soft thud, she began searching for the source of this wonderful aroma.

"Huh."

It appeared that her fiancé had left her a gift, in the form of a bouquet of blue roses resting atop her vanity. Dany regarded it with a curious tilt of her head and an amused smile etched to her lips. This man never failed to surprise her.

Walking over, she gingerly picked up the bouquet. A baby blue satin ribbon held the eight stalks of roses together. Bringing it up to her nose, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The fragrance was so soft and sweet, a sense of peace washed over her, calming her anxious wedding jitters.

Looking down at the bouquet in her hands, her fingers caressed the rose petals, admiring their velvety soft texture. For such a sombre man, Jon sure knew his way around romantic gestures. He always knew how to make her feel better when she needed cheering up, when she needed encouragement or when he needed to appease her anger. He always knew what to do and say. Even when he couldn't find the right words, his actions spoke volumes. The box of flowers she kept under their bed, some long dried over the years was an evidence of the lengths he was willing to go to make her happy, to show his affection. She loved that about him.

Under the dim light from the numerous lit candles of their chamber, the petals of the roses seemed to shimmer as she moved, like stars in the Milky Way or how the ocean sparkled, reflecting the sunlight.

"It can't be." Dany gasped. Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with moisture. "Oh, Jon." She didn't need her Book of Flower Meanings to know what these roses meant.

The blue rose of winter was native to Winterfell. It only grew and blossomed in the glass gardens of Jon's childhood home, carefully cultivated and cared for by the castle gardener. This beautiful rose with its delicate, shimmery petals that were blue as frost only bloomed during the coldest of winters, emanating a sweet, honey like fragrance that filled a whole room. Don't let its beauty fool you though. Just like every rose, they had sharp thorns. In this case, the thorns were lethal with poison. It was the very same flower that her eldest brother, Prince Rheagar Targaryen had presented to Lyanna Stark. This seemingly harmless flower was the catalyst for a cascade of tragic, bloody events that would change the history of Westeros.

During a jousting tournament in celebration of Lord Walter Whent's maiden daughter's name day at Harrenhal, Rhaegar rode past his own wife Elia Martell of Dorne and came to a stop in front of Lynna, placing a garland of blue winter roses on her lap. By doing so, he dedicated his victory to her and named her the queen of love and beauty instead of his wife. Traditionally, the laurel was given as a gift by the winner to a woman he loves or hoped to woo. One can see how scandalous Prince Rhaegar's action appeared to everyone present. He was a married man and Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon.

In the past, when Viserys and her were living on the streets of Braavos, she sometimes cursed Rheagar for his foolish ways, for giving Lyanna the flowers, for kidnapping her, for raping her. How could a Targaryen, her family have done such a horrendous act? And if it weren't for him, the Targaryen house would still be intact, instead of a beggar princess, she would have grown up a real one and she wouldn't have had to suffer so much. But now that she was older and she knew the truth about Robert's Rebellion, that it was all a big misunderstanding, all based on a lie, she felt sad for him. He didn't get to live out his life with the woman he loved or the chance to even see his child. She held a sense of gratefulness for him as well. If it weren't for his actions, Robert wouldn't have sent his assassins after her and ultimately she wouldn't have risen to queen. A life of poverty and hardship forced her to grow stronger and wiser in order to survive. If it weren't for all that had conspired, her dragons would still be stuck in fossilized stone. The slaves that she freed would still be slaves and their children would be forced to do the same, crushed by the wheel she fought tooth and nail to break.

Most importantly, if it weren't for this flower and if Rheagar hadn't loved Lyanna, the product of their union would never have been born. Her Jon would never have existed. A world void of him in it would be horrible, dreary and teeming with the scum of society. With one less good, righteous person alive to do the right thing, who wanted the best for the people, to be the shield that guards the realms of men. She couldn't imagine never seeing his face, not meeting him for the very first time and not falling in love with him. Her soul would never be complete. She would always be waiting, waiting for someone who never lived.

To the two of them, this blue winter rose signified the union of fire and ice, a Stark and a Targaryen. It was the flower that gave her soul mate life.

The door to the chamber creaked open again and a man with unruly raven hair entered silently, in search of his lover. He was anxious to see her reaction to the floral gift he left for his queen.

A few days ago, Jon told Dany that he would be away for a day or two because he had some business to deal with in Winter Town and a promise that he would return in time for their wedding. When in fact, he had flown to Winterfell on Rheagal's back to acquire the blossoms. Arya had been his conspirator in this secret plan to surprise his future wife. A raven had arrived informing him that the roses were close to full bloom and if he wanted them he'd have to reach there as soon as possible. So, upon the back of his dragon he flew with great haste, braving the snowy weather, making the two week journey to the North within just a day and a half. By the time he got there, Arya was waiting for him with a bouquet of fully bloomed blue winter roses. After acquiring the gift, he flew back to the Red Keep. Knowing that his queen would be busy all day with wedding preparations, he snuck into their chambers and placed the roses in a place she would find easily, before slinking away to meet his friends.

"Dany? Are you in here?" Shutting the door, Jon wandered further into their chamber. First he looked to their bed. The sheets were still neatly made. As he turned to where he left the roses, he spotted her clutching them tightly to her chest. She had found them! Making his way eagerly over to her, he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the rose petals.

"Daenerys? What's wrong? Do you not like the roses?" Jon queried. She did not respond. His heartbeat quickened. Was she upset with the gift? Was she sick? He placed his palms against her damp cheeks, rubbing away the moisture with the pad of his thumb.

Jerking out of her reverie at his touch, she finally noticed him. "Jon, you're back!" Dany breathed. He too had a busy day of fittings and an evening of merriment with his brothers and friends in celebration of his upcoming nuptials.

"I am, my queen. Are you alright?" His thumbs catching more tears that escaped from her eyes. "Do you not like the roses?"

"They're beautiful! I love them so very much." Dany exclaimed with a raspy gasp.

"If that's the case, why are you crying? Are you unwell?" He lifted a hand and placed it against her forehead, a look of concern plastered upon his face with a frown dragging at his lips. Dany laughed at his scrunched up features. He was so adorable at times. "I'm fine, Jon. Really." She rushed to reassure her worried fiancé. Jon raised an eyebrow and looked at her knowingly. He had a talent to see right though her, this fiancé of hers. There was no point in lying to him. Dany sighed and gave him a sad little smile. "You're right. I'm not all that well."

"It's just.... seeing these roses... reminded me of all the events that it brought upon Westeros. This rose was the start of an untimely, tragic love story between two people. My brother and your mother." Dany settled the roses carefully down on the vanity once more so that she could twine her fingers with the man standing toe to toe with her. "All the death and misery the people had to go through because of a lie. It wasn't fair for all the innocent people to have been caught in between a conflict that started because of a misunderstanding."

"Dany." Jon placed his arms around her tiny frame, enveloping her into his warm embrace. His heart ached for her, his empathetic queen with such a big heart.

"Despite the disastrous outcome of your parents love, there was one good thing that came out of it." Dany reciprocated his embrace with her own, wrapping her slender arms about his waist. "If it weren't for their love, you wouldn't be standing here right now and I'd be alone in this world, never knowing what it was like to love you and never knowing what it was like to be loved by you." Jon held her closer and began rocking them from side to side in attempt to soothe his love.

"I feel sad for all the pain you had to endure throughout you life. I feel sad thinking about a world without you with me, a world where you don't live in. I nearly lost you even before I met you, Jon! And let's not forget the other more recent times as well, during the Great War and the one shortly after for the throne. I don't want to know what it's like to live without your love."

She had come so close to losing him. From plunging into the depths of a frozen lake to being stabbed in the heart by his own brothers for doing the right thing. Countless of close calls that nearly ripped him away from her. Maybe there were gods out there watching over him, making sure he made it back safely into her arms. She didn't know or believed in them but she hoped whatever powers that be out there would be kind and let her keep the one person who meant the world to her until the end of her days. She never thought her battered heart would be able to love anymore but now that she had him to love, losing him would destroy her.

Jon both heard and felt her voice crack, he felt it acutely, stabbing at his heart as each teardrop stained his coat. He tightened his arms around her, tucking his face into her silver hair. "Don't think like that. I'm alive and well. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

For long moments, the lovers stood swaying together to a melody only they could hear, enjoying the bodily contact and the intimacy of just being in the same space, breathing the same air. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their souls like two puzzle pieces clicking into place.

"You'd better keep to your word, Jon Snow. If you don't, I'll burn you alive with my dragons myself." Dany sniffled before grumbling into his chest. Her face buried in his leather muffling her voice.

"Aye, my queen. I fully intend to. Cheer up." Jon pushed his love gently away from his chest and gave her chin a chuck, lifting her head so their eyes met. Palms moving to cradle her face, Jon leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and whispered a solemn vow between the hair's width gap separating their lips. "I vow to spend the rest of my days by your side loving you. I love you with my whole soul Daenerys Stormborn, the queen of my heart."

More tears slipped out of Dany's eyes as she listened to his husky voice, a watery giggle escaped through her slightly parted lips. Blinking her tears away to better peer into his deep, dark eyes she found the depths of his soul peering back into her own with a love so intense she felt it in her bones. The very same love that was present from the moment they laid eyes on each other. The love that they stopped fighting so hard to suppress, blossomed aboard her ship sailing towards his home. This love that got them through so much. All the blood shed and the pain, they got through them together. Their love endured it all, coming out on victorious and stronger than before.

"You're a real romantic, did you know?"

"For you, my queen, I would do anything." Placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "To see your smile."

"I’ve been saying this since ages ago but seriously, for such a stoic man, you are surprisingly sentimental." Dany giggled some more. Her hands reaching up to grab hold of the wrists of his hands cradling her cheeks, wanting to stay as connected to him as possible.

"Didn't happen till I met you."

"I think you've always had it in you. You just needed the right person to bring it out, my dear sappy lord." Dany couldn't resist teasing him.

"Hmmm perhaps. Get used to it my love because you'll be getting more of this for the rest of your life."

"Good. Don't you dare stop these romantic gestures. I'm quite fond of them."

"I won't." Jon nuzzled his nose against hers, tickling it with the tip of his nose. He smiled as he watched her nose scrunch up adorably, accompanied by a tinkling giggle. How did he get so lucky to have found her? To have the chance to go to sleep and wake up with her. To be building a life with her. To make her laugh. His heart swelled two times the normal size every time she smiled.

What a lucky bastard he was. This time, it was a figure of speech because a bastard he never was.

"Are you feeling better now, Dany?"

"I am. Thank you for listening to me and being you." Dany stood on the tip of her toes to bestow Jon with a lingering kiss to his lips. 

"It's my pleasure. Now, have a seat, my queen. Let me help you get ready for bed." Jon indicated to the vanity stool behind her with a little bow. Dany narrowed her eyes at him but went with it anyway. "What are you up to?" She asked his reflection as his hands reached for her hair.

"Unbraiding your hair. I've seen Missandei do it all the time. I've watched you do it yourself too. This time, I thought I'd have a go at it instead. Let me practice how to serve you, my queen. You can just relax."

"Alright. Let me warn you though, my hair is not the easiest to tame."

"Don't worry, knots and tangles shouldn't be a problem. I have experience in dragon taming. Fire made flesh that are covered in scales, breathes fire and sometimes wants to bite my face off. Their mother on the other hand..." Their eyes met in the mirror. A cheeky, teasing glint in hers and in his, a smouldering gleam that she came to identify as his 'hungry to taste her in bed' look. "Is much more delectable and wild between the sheets. I like to think I've tamed her quite nicely. When she lets me take the reigns of course." Memories from their nights in the past rushed through her head, his touch, his lips, his tongue, him inside her. Oh gods above, how does he do that without even touching her? Squirming in her seat, Dany could feel her core clench at his words and the lusty look he gave her. If she didn't stop this before it got too far, they weren't going to get much sleep at all. Just one more sleep to go. She couldn't wait for their wedding night and the rest of their nights together.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Dany cleared her throat, slipping on her mask of indifference over her features and met him head on, staring him directly in the eye with an eyebrow raised, she asked: "Shouldn't you be getting on with your task, Jon Snow?"

Jon chuckled at her reaction, knowing full well what he did to her. He could always tell what she was feeling from her eyes and the micro-expressions on her face, the slight dilation of her pupils, the pale blush that rose to her cheeks and the slight flare of her nostrils. For a queen she wasn't the subtlest. But for tonight, they really did need their rest. "As you wish, my queen."

He acquiesced, however, not before leaning down to give her earlobe a light nip with his teeth. Satisfied with the surprised yelp and the tremble that passed through his queen's body, he went back to his task. Jon tugged off the cord holding the main braid that ran down her back and majority of her hair together. Next, he proceeded to upbraid the smaller ones circling her crown. Pins were pulled out, more cords were tugged loose. Finally free from the constraints, luscious silver locks sprung free, tumbling down her back and around her shoulders. What a vision she was with her silver hair framing her tiny face, chin propped up in the cradle of her palm and her piercing lilac eyes watching him raptly as he worked.

Jon had never seen a person with hair of this colour before. Having only ever heard and read about Old Valyria and its people, with their violet eyes and silver or gold hair. The pictures he'd seen in books as a child paled in comparison with the true beauty of Valyria that he witnessed in Daenerys Targaryen. The first thing that caught his attention from afar, as he set foot into her throne room the very first time at Dragonstone, was her hair. The silver white was a shocking contrast from all the black stone that surrounded her, from the throne she sat on to the high ceiling of the room. He didn't trust her all that much but she captivated him right from the start. The pull towards her was indescribable, he gravitated towards her. He found that his eyes followed her, tracking her graceful movements as she moved about a room. And her _hair_! How his fingers itched to caress those curls. To feel the silky strands as they slipped through his fingers again and again. Standing behind her now, his wish had come true.

Running his fingers through the waterfall of hair in front of him, Jon began teasing apart any knots and straightening out the strands. "Pass me the comb please?" Reaching over for the ivory wide toothcomb lying among her jars of ointment and powders, Dany smiled and handed it to him over her shoulder. Missandei did this for her almost everyday but it was never this pleasant. It was nice to have someone take care of her with such affection.

Her eyes slipped shut, enjoying the hypnotic, soothing motions of the comb and Jon's fingers occasionally scratching against her scalp, trailing through her tresses. Her king was a man of contradictions. His had hands that were capable of cutting down enemies, calloused fingers and palms from years of training, hands that were stained with red, just like her own. Yet, they were so gentle when he touched her. And right now, they were lulling her to sleep.

Still running the comb through her hair, Jon watched as Dany's head drooped, nodding forwards and back. She was dozing off. "I think it's time for bed." Jon laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"I suppose." Dany murmured drowsily. She lifted her arms up in the air, indicating that her fiancé carry her.

"Do you want me to carry you to bed?" A grin pulled at his lips. Tormund always teased him saying that his queen had him completely wrapped around her little finger. Frankly he didn't mind, she was his darling feisty queen and he'd serve her for as long as he drew breath.

"Yes."

Slotting an arm under her knees with the other one supporting her back, he lifted his petite dozing queen up easily, waking over to their bed. His sleepy queen tucked her face into the crook of his neck with a soft sigh and looped her arms around his neck.

"Shall I change your clothes for you as well?" Jon asked, bending slightly to deposit Dany onto their bed.

"Yes."

"Are you going to help me with this at all, Dany? Or do I have to strip and change you myself?"

"I am not going to help you." Dany shook her head vehemently with her eyes still closed, her hair rubbing against the sheets creating a rustling noise. "Besides, you should be delighted that you get to undress me, my dear." Cracking open an eye, Dany glanced at Jon looming above her with a smug grin on her lips.

"Dany...." Jon groaned. How could someone as fearsome as Deanerys Targaryen, mother of dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and all her other titles, be this charming and alluring at the same time?

Quickly stripping down to his underpants, he retrieved a white cotton dressing gown from Dany's wardrobe. Sitting by her side, Jon shifted her into a sitting position and began unlacing her corset. Leaning back against his chest, Dany's face was aligned directly with Jon's neck. It was too tempting not to tease her lover. With an evil chuckle, she began suckling on the skin of his throat, adding little nibbles with her teeth and then laving them with her pink tongue. Letting out a moan, Jon looked down and realized that her dress had slid down her body to pool at her waist, leaving her pert breast bare to his view. Jon growled. Along with the stimulation from her warm, wet mouth, he could feel the wolf in him stirring. This woman really tested his tolerance levels.

"My queen, if you don't intend on starting something that cannot be stopped, I suggest you cease what you're doing right now. You need your rest for tomorrow." Jon ground out through his teeth.

"You're no fun." Dany replied with a pout.

"I'll show you fun tomorrow night." Grabbing her face, he kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue duelling relentlessly with hers, giving her a taste of what's to come. Their lips parting with a wet pop, he rasped: "And that's a promise, my queen."

"I look forward to it." Dany whispered in his ear, enjoying the shudder that ran from his body into hers.

Taking deep breaths in attempts to reel his lust for her back in, Jon averted his eyes away from her glorious figure. Pulling her dressing gown hastily over her head and slipped her arms through the sleeves. He removed the dress she was wearing earlier by pulling it down and off her legs. "Thank you, my lord." Came Dany's sultry drawl and a sleepy giggle as she flopped back down onto their bed.

"You will be the death of me, Deanerys Stormborn." Jon crawled into bed beside her. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Dany ran the tip of her index finger down his nose. "Good night, Jon. I can't wait for tomorrow." Snuggling close to him, she laid a kiss on his chest.

"Me too. Good night, my love." As he drifted off to sleep, a vision of a little girl with lilac purple eyes and raven black hair chasing an older boy with deep brown chocolate eyes and silver blond hair emerged in his mind. Was this what his future held? He certainly hoped so.

 

* * *

 

_Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..._

_I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days_

_I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days_

 

* * *

 

A stunned Jon watched with his mouth agape at the sight of Deanerys as she glided towards him waiting in the Gardens of the Red Keep. She was breathtaking in her wedding gown. Under the sun, she looked almost ethereal, like an angel with her silver hair flowing behind her in the breeze and her lilac eyes locked onto his. As she got closer, his heart skipped and flipped in anticipation. All his life, the thought of marriage never crossed his mind. As a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, marriage was not an option. But now that he was free from his oath, it was happening, truly. He was to wed his queen, his family, his lover, his Dany.

In a few moments, a new ring would rest upon the queen’s hand beside her mother’s obsidian one. This was the start of a new beginning for them and it was all thanks to the blue winter rose, the same ones his bride held in her hands. With each step she took, his heart raced faster. Together, they would embark on a journey that would change their lives forever, from this day till the end of their days.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there! Tell me what you guys thought please! 
> 
> I really wanted to include a full wedding ceremony, but i just couldn't figure out the logistics of it! There are so many types of weddings in GoT but the show never really showed us a full one. It was pretty hard to figure out which wedding type to use. But i really wanted to include the vows, so i did hehe. They're just too pretty not to! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> Next up the Honeymoon! XD


End file.
